1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports garments and particularly to a sports bra or tank having a zippered pocket with three compartments and a cord aperture for carrying a portable digital audio player, the garment further comprises a headset cord securing loop.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Many women enjoy listening to music while working out or jogging, but find that when wearing a sports bra, they have no place to store their MP3® player or iPod®. Some manufacturers of a portable digital audio player include clips for securing the device to the user's clothing, but the clips do not hold securely and there is a risk of dropping and damaging the electronic music player. Armbands, such as the DLO Action Jacket iPod® Armband are also provided, but may be uncomfortable or leave an odd tan line for those women who enjoy activities outdoors. Sports bras with pockets are also known, but do not have a means for securing the headset cord.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20020100108, published Aug. 1, 2002 by Stuart, shows athletic apparel having one or more pocket locations along the midsagittal plane of the wearer. During exercise or other activities, items are more comfortably and securely stored in pockets along the center-line of the body than in pockets located elsewhere on the body. Pocket locations overlying major muscle groups are avoided, reducing movement of items in the pockets during movement, and thereby avoiding distraction of the wearer and damage to items stored in the pockets.
U.S. Patent Application #20040009731, published Jan. 15, 2004 by Rabinowicz, claims a garment, such as a sports bra, a t-shirt, a tank top, shorts, or the like, with discrete integrally-formed, electrically-conductive regions and a pocket for holding an electronic device, such as a heart monitor.
U.S. Patent Application #20050246823, published Nov. 10, 2005 by Groom, indicates specialized clothing capable of securing electronic devices. A pocket for accepting various devices or other items is sewn or otherwise embodied within the article of clothing. The clothing is easily manufactured and the pockets may be deployed in various configurations to accept and retain a wide variety of devices and other objects. Further, the pockets are designed to provide a secure and snug fit around the device to lessen movement during various activities such as exercising. The pockets may also contain a specially configured tab for accepting and routing wires and cords associated with, for example, electronic devices for playing music.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,761, issued Jan. 23, 2001 to Underhill, is for a sports bra with a storage pouch. The sports bra has a pair of cups joined by a cleavage portion between the proximate edges of the cups and a back strap portion between the distal edges of the cups. The cups and cleavage portion are made of cloth having substantially universal elasticity so as to provide adequate support. A rectangular panel made of cloth having substantially universal elasticity is fastened along its bottom and side edges to an inside wall of the cleavage portion of the bra to form a storage pouch of approximately credit card dimensions. A plurality of short hook and loop segments extending substantially fully across the upper inside edge of the panel with mating segments of hook and loop material oppositely fixed along the inside wall of the cleavage portion of the bra allows the pouch to be completely sealed while still affording the desired universal elasticity. Preferably, the panel is made of back-to-back pieces of cloth with the inner one being non-absorbent and the cleavage portion is also made of back-to-back pieces of cloth with the inner one being non-absorbent so as to allow the sports bra to be fully absorbent along its body contact surfaces and yet provide a no-absorbent storage pouch to protect its contents. A flat member may be disposed between the panel cloths to stiffen the storage pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,410, issued Feb. 11, 2003 to Underhill, provides a sports bra with a floating storage pouch. The front portion of the sports bra has a lining and a decorative cloth. A flat pocket lies over the opposite side of the lining as the decorative cloth. A cloth cover lies over the pocket. The bottom of the pocket is seamed to the bottom of the cover without stitching the lining or the decorative cloth and the sides of the cover are seamed to the lining without stitching the pocket or the decorative cloth so that the pocket floats in relation to the lining and decorative cover. The lining and cover are of universally stretchable absorbent material and the decorative cloth is of universally stretchable wicking material. The stretch affords the desired support from the bra, the absorbency collects the wearer's perspiration and the wicking draws the absorbed moisture to the outside for evaporation. The floating pocket provides a comfortable pouch for concealing articles within the bra.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,847, issued Apr. 11, 1950 to Shanahan, indicates a bra with a concealed storage pocket for a hearing aid transmitting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,733, issued Sep. 30, 2003 to Knutson, shows a sports top with built-in bottle holder. The sports top is adapted for releasably holding a fluid container. The sports top includes a body fabric for being worn on an upper torso of a wearer. The body fabric has a front and back joined together and defining a pair of armholes and a neck hole. A pocket panel is formed with the back of the body fabric, and cooperates with the body fabric to form a pocket. The pocket has an open mouth, closed sides, and a bottom. A shape-retaining insert opens the mouth of the pocket such that the fluid container is readily inserted by the wearer into the pocket of the sports top during wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,382, issued Aug. 8, 2000 to Wilson, claims a sports brassiere constructed of stretchable material and formed to have a torso-encircling member having a front and rear portion. The front portion supports a liner member positioned against the breasts of the wearer with a pocket carried by the liner member and positioned substantially between the breasts of the wearer so as to be easily reachable by the wearer. A strip of stretchable material is affixed to the rear portion of the torso-encircling member and is affixed at each of its ends to the body portion so as to provide a strap or loop. The pocket and the loop provide means to carry articles desired by the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. D408,963, issued May 4, 1999 to Consolo, describes the ornamental design for a brassiere with a pocket for a cordless telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,430, issued Feb. 24, 1948 to Hart, discloses a brassiere with a pocket adapted to hold a hearing aid amplifier unit. The brassiere is provided with cord holding tabs for the purpose of holding the hearing aid cords in a less conspicuous position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,852, issued Feb. 26, 1963 to Stapleton, puts forth a brassiere having a hidden storage pocket located between the cups of the bra. The storage pocket has an interlacing-type fastener at the top closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,129, issued Mar. 7, 1933 to Ring, concerns a woman's undergarment with pockets for concealing a transmitter, battery and tone control device for a telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,862, issued Dec. 27, 1949 to Harvey, illustrates a pocket-equipped brassiere having a horizontally-oriented zippered pocket located in the front of its lower torso encircling band.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,711, issued Apr. 22, 1952 to Weatherly, is for a pocketed brassiere wherein the pocket is located between the cups of the bra and has a vertically-oriented zippered closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,881, issued Jan. 13, 1953 to Lee, provides a coin halter for a young girl, which comprises a chest-encircling band with shoulder straps and a zippered pocket for holding coins.
What is needed is a multiple section pocket for holding different items conveniently positioned on the upper front of the sports bra with a single zipper top opening, a cord hole in the pocket and a cord loop on the bra so that an electronic device in the pocket is attachable to headphones worn by the user.